NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance) is a well known analytic technique that is based on the interactions between nuclear spins, and static and time varying external magnetic fields. NMR is useful in a number of fields, including but not limited to spectroscopy, biosensing, and medical imaging.
Significant efforts have been devoted to miniaturize NMR systems, in particular NMR transceivers. The numerous advantages of miniaturization include low cost, portability, and the fact that a microcoil tightly surrounding a small size sample increases the signal quality.
The practical design and construction of miniaturized NMR transceiver circuits may present a number of challenges. For example, on-chip integration of the PA (power amplifier) may be challenging, because of high linearity and large slew-rate among other things. It may also be challenging to efficiently and optimally achieve power matching for the transmitter portion of the NMR transceiver and noise matching for the receiver portion of the NMR transceiver.